The Consequences of Determination
by Mario9501
Summary: Frisk noticed that something is wrong. He is old. A lot older than he should be. He has only his family to help him through.


Frisk couldn't remember how many times he has been in this void of darkness. Chara was smiling which was normal for her to do, and he gave a sigh he felt old and tired even though he was only 12 years old. Chara looked at Frisk and gave a shake of her head and looked _remorseful_ and gave a frown and then looked at him with a straight face and told him.

"You know you aren't actually 12 years old."

Frisk gave her a look of confusion and raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean? Of course, I'm 12." Chara shook her head and told him. "Every time you die you age about 1-2 years or even more depending on the severity of the death."

Frisk started to sweat. _Is that why I am feeling tired and like I am about to kick the bucket?_

"So what is this some sort of magic trick huh?!" Frisk yelled and started to get angry.

He gave a sigh and asked. "So how old am I really?"

Chara told him "You are around 70 years of age. And Determination acts weird with age. And it is the rarest trait of them all but that is for another time."

Frisk looked down at his hands and sure enough his skin started to wrinkle and so signs of wear, and he noticed his clothes were different from his striped sweater and brown pants and boots they were now a simple white t-shirt, with a brown coat over it, and was wearing faded jeans with some patch spots on them and black combat boots worn down with age. Frisk felt his face, and he had a trimmed beard and noticed his hair was more or less the same but gray.

The once child now man gave a sigh and looked tiredly at Chara who gave a smirk and with a snap of her fingers he was back home.

* * *

Frisk woke up to a small bed of his now bigger size and moved to go down stairs to eat some food. When he got down stairs he heard a scream and everyone who was living in the house stare right at him. Sans gave him a glare as with everyone else except for Asgore who raised an eyebrow and went back to reading his newspaper. "WHO ARE YOU HUMAN!" Papyrus genuinely yelled which was a _rare_ thing for him to do. Frisk gave out a sigh and looked at everyone with tired eyes and spoke. "It's me guys Frisk, the human who helped you all escape."

Everyone except for Asgore didn't believe him one bit, Frisk gave a sigh and went to get him something to drink and went outside and went for a walk.

* * *

Asgore looked at everyone and they were all looking at each other in confusion and they all went back to their normal routines, the old goat gave a sigh and spoke up. "You all realize that was Frisk right?" Sans rubbed his non-existent chin and thought about it and he did see the similarities but something was off about it. Toriel and Asriel came back and noticed everyone was looking confused about something and they asked what was going on and Asgore told them what they all saw.

* * *

Frisk gave a sigh and noticed the looks that people were giving him and kept walking to his secret hideout that nobody knows about, not even Sans, or Asriel. He found his usual rock and sat on it. The once kid now man gave a sorrowful sigh and leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt pain in his chest and sat up grasping it. He tore off his shirt and noticed a mark over the center of his chest and noticed that it was slowly _moving_ where he wasn't too sure. Frisk got up and noticed something was very wrong, his vision of color was fading to grey for unknown reasons and was getting scared. He needed to get out of here and find medical assistance or else something else might change. He ran out of his spot and started to run towards the hospital and noticed things were starting to fade in and out of his vision. The monsters noticed him but gave no aid to him thinking he was rushing to a bathroom or other mundane task. If they know who it was and his situation they probably would help him but nobody knows except for a few.

* * *

"YOU LET HIM WALK OUT?!" Toriel yelled at the others except for Asriel and possibly Asgore as he was going to go after him until his wife and son arrived back from the store. After they all got a stern talking to by the old goat woman. Toriel made a plan to find Frisk and get him back home and figure out what is going on with him. The goat family felt something wrong but couldn't sense what was off as they were the strongest of all of the monsters after all.

"Mom I feel as if something bad just happened." The teen-aged goat told his mother who was now thinking of who it was and her only clue is that it was Frisk and hoped that he was alright wherever he is now. She took a deep sigh and told the rest. "Frisk is in danger. We need to find him now." she ordered. They all went out as soon as they could and went looking.

* * *

Frisk was face down in the dirt or he thought it was dirt. He notices that everything is turning into one big blob of grey. _What the hell is going on with me? Why is everything all blurry and grey?_

He feels something touch his shoulder and jumps and notices another blob asking him what he is doing here. All he hears is mumbles and murmurs. _Nothing is clear. Everything is blurring together. _Frisk slowly turned and ran in an unknown direction and slammed into something hard and sold that was again a grey blur. Frisk fell backwards and clutched his face in pain and groaned.

A familiar voice called out and he looked up and noticed white and purple. He was trying to remember who this figure was and remembered his mother, he now noticed that she was clear unlike everything else that was still a blur of grey he also noticed his father in his pink flower t-shirt and his brother whose outfit slightly changed from a green striped sweater and black pants into one that makes him look older. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a simple hoodie over it and some blue jeans, his black marks were coming in when they fought in the underground. He could see some other colors that weren't blobs of grey but couldn't remember who or what they were but they seemed familiar.

His vision was freaking out by changing to grey and what he could remember. He started shaking and mumbling for it to stop and fell asleep.

* * *

Asriel heard a thump and someone asking if the monster was alright and he had a gut feeling and went to see what happened and noticed Burgerpants over what looked like an old human that pulled him close like he was close to this person the rest came over to where he was and Toriel ran up to the man and he looked at them in confusion until he looked at Toriel and a look of familiarity came across his face when he noticed her. She recognized the blank expression on the man and asked "Frisk?" The man didn't even answer but looked over at Asgore and then Asriel and the others, who all gave him worried glances. He started shaking and Toriel quickly put him to sleep and gave a sigh. She looked and asked the old man who she was now for sure was Frisk mostly now that she was able to read his SOUL and gave a confirmation that it was him.

Asgore and Asriel did as well and also confirmed that it was indeed Frisk. Asriel seemed to remember that Chara told him something like this happening to other humans when she was living with some that abused the ability to come back with raw DETERMINATION and that this happened to them before. He kept this in mind and walked up-to Frisk and lifted him up with little to no struggle and they went home to make sure he was alright.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story I will hopefully have more soon. R&R.**


End file.
